


Sunday Morning

by collisions



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adorable Mark, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, LOTS OF FONDNESS, M/M, jackson is a big sap, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collisions/pseuds/collisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson can't get enough of Sunday mornings . . . and Mark. But it's totally justifiable now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hello internet this is literally my first fic ever on here idk please read it tell me if it sucked or something idk there's not a lot of married life fics/settled in fics and i like domestic life and things so here goes

Jackson really didn't mean to stare.

It's just Mark is honestly the most beautiful person he has ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on and he just so happens to have married him not so long ago. So you really can't blame him for staring. It doesn't help that the sunlight streams through the curtains so cliche-like that it _literally_ illuminates his face. Blonde hair obscures his forehead and he breathes softly, chest rising and falling rhythmically. He squirms every once in a while and sighs softly when he cuddles into his husbands side again. His hands are clutched to Jackson's shirt and it's endearing really, it is. 

Never let it be said that Jackson wasn't completely infatuated with his husband. 

It's become a sort of habit really, it started back in the dorm days, although relaxed mornings were few and far between he'd still love waking up knowing Mark was mere inches away. His hyung was so cute in the morning; eyes hazy from sleep and hair mused. His cheeks pink and still held the imprint of his pillow. He walked around blindly for a couple minutes, bumping into walls and doorways until Jackson guided him to the bathroom where he'd freshen up and emerge the bright smiling boy the world adored.

Shared lazy mornings were now abundant in the Wang-Tuan house, and today was no different.

Jackson had awoken a couple of minutes earlier; the sun was shining directly in his eyes uncomfortably and he rolled over stretching to chase away his sleepiness. Mark chased after Jackson even in his sleep, hands seeking out Jackson's shirt in his absence.

Jackson smiled down at the boy pressed against his chest, gently pushing blonde hair out of his eyes. He placed a kiss on Mark's forehead and the boy stirred awake.

"Jackson-ah" Mark dragged out the vowels pressing closer to Jackson's chest. 

"Good morning _husband_." 

Mark smiled against Jackson's collar bones, "Good morning to you too _husband_." 

Mark moved so his back was against Jackson's chest and sighed contentedly in the warmth. It didn't take long (or really it took no time at all jackson was after all, _very_ eager) before Jackson was running his fingers in Mark's hair, placing open mouthed kisses on the pale slope of his shoulder, down his back and up his neck giving particular attention to the spot just under Mark's ear that made him shudder into the touch.

Mark hummed at Jackson's attention, craning his neck to give him better access, letting out the most precious little sounds."All mine, my husband." the words were muttered against pale skin, sloppy kisses placed here and there. Mark blushed at the words, cheeks flaming so red Jackson felt it in his lips. "You're the cutest hyung." Jackson teased lips peppering kisses on top of Mark's head.

"Oh shut it Jackson Mr. 'oh look at my husband he's so cute I'm so in love'." he was turned to him now, sitting on his lap.

Jackson beamed. "Say it again hyung."

Mark let out a fake "ugh" while rolling his eyes. "Mark say it again please hyung." Jackson couldn't hide the giddiness in his voice.

The silence dragged out till finally he gave in, "Husband, my husband."

The hug that came next was unexpected but welcome nonetheless. "My husband. My Mark Tuan" he corrected himself, "Tuan-Wang, how amazing is that!" Mark pretended to be annoyed and resulted to push them both back, falling into plush pillows and white sheets, and the covers where over them again and it was giddy in the sense that they were both _together_ and they were both so _in love_.

There was no one else in the world that so mattered like them and their laughter and smiles pressed to each others lips and the white duvets framing Mark's face. Mark's giggles rang out when Jackson's fingers tickled his sides. Lips crashed to skin not even hitting the intended target but it mattered not. They rolled about in the sunshine and in each other.

Call Jackson a sap but he wouldn't trade that moment for anything else in the vast universe.

When the spouses finally made it out of bed and into the kitchen, Mark sat himself on the counter while Jackson rummaged through their fridge to figure out breakfast.

Craving fruit Mark spoke up, "Jackson can I have the strawberries?" He received a nod in response and soon had the rinsed strawberries on a bowl in his hands. Of course Jackson is . . . well Jackson and insisted on feeding one to Mark standing in between his open legs _open up hyung_. The older boy giggled when he bit into the fruit and some juice dribbled down his chin.

" _hyung_ why are you so messy?" nonetheless he pressed his lips to the boy's forehead lingering just enough for him to lean into the touch and returned to the stove.

"Jackson-ah remember we have to buy Jaebum and Jinyoung something for their party."

"When is it baby?"

"This week dongsaeng, don't tell me you forgot,"

"I didn't! . . . just tell me again what day?"

"Jackson!"

"I'm kidding hyung. I'm kidding we'll go tomorrow sound alright?" Mark nodded and hopped off the counter to set the table while Jackson plated their breakfast. He returned to his spot on the counter when he was done and watched Jackson move around the kitchen putting the last touches on their food. When he was finished Jackson offered Mark a piggy back ride.

Laughing the two (or really one + mark on jackson's back) stumbled their way to the table.

Though neither of them said it they really couldn't be anymore happier than they were on those days were they got to be alone. The rings on their left hands promised this and the feeling they got in the pit of their stomach's when they were near each other guaranteed it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was put together in like half an hour and i didn't edit it sorry if i was the worst fic you've ever read


End file.
